


Gonna Grab Some

by Werelibrarian



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian
Summary: “You knew I specialized in lunch dates when you booked me. I need my nights free,” Matt said.“I know. I’ve got no windows and I hate this place and pissing on the partners’ desks on my way out is just a shade too nuclear, even for me.” Foggy said, leaning up into Matt’s grin for a kiss. He’d been worried that Matt might have been a no-kissing type of escort, and of course he would have respected that boundary, but those lips were shiny and red as temptation, and Foggy was no good at avoiding those. “If I want to sully it properly, I need a professional.”





	Gonna Grab Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumshop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumshop/gifts).



“Hey Foggy, have you got time for lunch? I got duck lasagne from that place you like.” Matt said loudly, sticking his head into Foggy’s office at Landman and Zach and holding up a paper sack from Foggy’s favourite deli. Behind him, one of the security guards who had escorted Matt up nodded at Foggy.

“For you, buddy, I’ve got all the time in the world,” Foggy returned warmly, and nodded back at the guard. Grinning, Matt closed the office door and leaned on it, folding up his glasses and popping them into his breast pocket. He leaned his cane against the wall. He pulled out his phone and his wallet and laid it on Foggy’s shelf. 

“I like it when you call me buddy,” Matt said, licking his lips and running his hand down the front of his black suit trousers, shaping his fingers around an erection that had never once failed to make Foggy’s mouth water. 

Foggy had two weeks left behind this desk, in a job he hates, and he told himself that’s the reason he’s been letting all his nearly-ex-co-workers think the escort he’d been having in his office every Friday was an old law-school friend. 

“Yeah?” Foggy said softly, rolling back his chair so that Matt could straddle his lap. “Come around to my apartment one of these days and you’ll hear all the other things I could call you.”

“You knew I specialized in lunch dates when you booked me. I need my nights free.”

“I know. I’ve got no windows and I hate this place and pissing on the partners’ desks on my way out is just a shade too nuclear, even for me.” Foggy said, leaning up into Matt’s grin for a kiss. He’d been worried that Matt might have been a no-kissing type of sex worker, and of course he would have respected that boundary, but those lips were shiny and red as temptation, and Foggy was no good at avoiding those. “If I want to sully it properly, I need a professional.”

“How long have we got?” Matt said, messing up Foggy’s hair with his fingers and using his grip to hold Foggy still for another kiss. 

“Somewhere between an hour and ninety minutes?” 

“I can work with that. So are you going to eat what I brought you or what?” Matt smirked.

“The lasagne?” Foggy hissed as Matt wriggled, rubbing against him. It would be too loud to slap Matt on his skin, or even over his clothes, but he could dig his fingers in hard enough that Matt would probably feel it tomorrow morning. “Or this ass?”

“Fuck, Foggy, you can’t talk like that,” Matt groaned, pawing at his own belt like he couldn’t get naked fast enough. Distantly, Foggy wondered if it was an act. But then it was Foggy’s turn to groan as Matt’s trousers were opened and his cock--gorgeously red and already leaking, that couldn’t be an act--was lifted out. “Give a man a chance to do his job.” 

“Hey, shhhh, walls,” Foggy hissed, but he was already jerking Matt smoothly, running his thumb over the wet head of Matt’s cock and making him shudder before rolling a condom down his hard length. “Bend over the desk.”

Obediently, Matt stumbled off Foggy’s lap and planted his hands on the desk, fingers already curling against the blotter. Foggy tugged the back of Matt’s underwear over his round butt and bit each newly-revealed inch of pale flesh till it reddened. Matt was vibrating by the time Foggy got him naked to the knees, laid down a dental dam, and started tonguing him between his pink cheeks. 

Matt dropped his head to the blotter and moaned into his fist. 

“You like that, buddy?” Foggy pulled away and bite Matt again on the ass. 

“Fuck, Foggy, I love it.”

“Tell me how much and you can have more.”

Matt pouted, but Foggy gave his hole a long, firm lick before backing away entirely. Even Matt whining and arching did nothing to move him. 

“Okay, Jesus!” Matt wiped his wet mouth with his suit sleeve. “Fuck, I love it, I want it all the time,” he mumbled, and then bit his lip. “Thinking about you eating me out keeps me hard on my other dates.” Foggy got that, no client wanted to be reminded he was just one in a pack, but it was so hot, so incredibly, gut-punchingly hot that Matt thought of him when they weren’t together. Foggy pinned Matt to the desk with his body weight, took his earlobe in his teeth and tugged till Matt craned around for a kiss. 

“And you don’t even give me a discount,” Foggy said softly, and fished a bottle of lube out from the drawer more traditionally used to hold hard liquor. 

“My ass is worth full price, don’t even lie,” Matt groaned as Foggy sank two slick fingers into him. “Come on, Foggy.”

“Turn over.” Matt did, and oh yes, excellent, multitasking. Matt got one heel hooked over the chair and then Foggy could continue to stretch him out and get his mouth around that flushed cock at the same time. 

“Oh god I’m gonna die,” Matt swore, head dropping back with a thump. 

“Patience.” Foggy added another finger.

“Never,” Matt panted, and slashed his hand around till he got a hold of Foggy’s tie. He yanked and arched his back at the same time, sitting up sloppily so that Foggy’s fingers were the only thing keeping him perched on the desk. Their faces nearly crashed together and Matt gnawed at Foggy’s lips while trying to undo his own shirt with one hand. “Pull out your cock and fuck me, Foggy, we’re on a timetable.”

Foggy gulped, and spread his fingers, which made Matt nearly rip his buttons out. There wasn’t a single thing about Matt that didn’t get Foggy off, but seeing him on the edge of control was one of the best. “Open your shirt.”

“Foggy!”

“Do it,” Foggy said, kissing Matt’s face and stroking his bare hip. The words were an order, but his voice was a plea. “Take off your tie.”

Matt did, fumble-fingered, while Foggy stroked him gently from the inside. 

“There,” Matt said. His shirt and jacket were open, and his trousers were around his knees, and he had four of Foggy’s fingers tucked up inside him. “Now?”

Foggy eased his fingers out and Matt shook. “Yeah, just let me--” he cast around for something to wipe his hand on so he didn’t leave lube on his fly. 

“I got it.” Matt said, and popped Foggy’s belt. As his hands sunk into Foggy’s underwear, he took Foggy’s fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. Foggy’s breath died in his throat and Matt chuckled. “Felt you jump,” he said, giving Foggy’s twitching erection a friendly squeeze as he slicked a condom down on him. “Ready now?”

“Since last Friday,” Foggy groaned, pulling Matt close and lining himself up between his thighs. The way Matt’s arms clung to him felt almost as good as the feeling of Matt opening up for his cock, the fluttery sigh against his neck as good how tight Matt clenched around him, greedy, impatient. 

Every single time, since that first time when Foggy was too nervous to do anything but hold still while Matt rode him in the chair, Foggy had entertained fucking Matt so hard the desk scraped along the floor, dreamed about making him howl and making it obvious to everyone in the office that there wasn’t some old friends’ lunch date going on behind Foggy’s closed door. But each time, once he got used to the sensation of being sheathed tight inside Matt’s body, he would look into Matt’s flushed face--sometimes grinning and teasing him, sometimes slack with overwhelmed sensation--and could only hold him still and move into him like a wave, gentle but unstoppable. 

This time was no different, and Matt clawed at his shoulders, pleading “faster, harder” into Foggy’s ear. “Tick tock, Foggy,” he huffed, “we’re on the clock.”

“Oh my god you’re the worst,” Foggy said, and hefted Matt’s hips off the desk and into a cradle of his arms. He slammed into Matt for a handful of thrusts, skin slapping obscenely, and the inhale Matt took was a squeaky, surprised wheeze, like Foggy’s cock so deep in his ass was interfering with the control of his lungs. “That good enough for you?”

Matt grinned up at Foggy and sucked on his finger. “Call me buddy.”

It shouldn’t have been possible to throw his head back with laughter while plowing Matt’s ass like he was trying to plant crops, but he did, and Matt laughed too, and clenched down in a move that made Foggy almost drop him. 

“Buddy!” Foggy gasped. Matt keened and shoved Foggy into his chair, sending him rolling into the wall, then climbed into his lap and skewered himself back on his cock. 

“Oh yeah,” Matt groaned and took control of the show. All Foggy could do was dig his fingers into Matt’s hips and hang on. 

“Buddy,” Foggy gasped again, his mouth running away with him. “Matt, buddy, sweetheart.”

“I want them to catch us,” Matt said breathlessly, bouncing and making his hair flop across his forehead. “I want them to think we’ve been fucking since college.”

“That’s not--oh, fuck do that again--very professional of you.”

“I know. It’s crazy, but I want it anyway.”

“My last day’s next Friday. They’ll throw me a party with a shitty cake and spend the whole time being snide to me. You should come and halfway through we’ll slip out. I’ll fuck you against the door. You won’t even have to be quiet.”

“Promises, promises,” Matt laughed, and then licked deep into Foggy’s mouth. “You close?”

“So close,” Foggy gritted. He felt more than heard Matt’s chuckle against his cheek. 

“Then come in me, Foggy,” Matt begged, and Foggy could only squeeze his eyes shut and empty himself while Matt gasped and made pleasured noises. 

When Foggy came back to himself, he was twitching contentedly inside Matt and Matt was kissing him, eating out his mouth like he couldn’t get deep enough. “You’re a sex god,” Foggy said drowsily.

Matt smiled against Foggy’s mouth. “What can I say, you bring it out in me.” He groaned out loud when Foggy jerked inside him, and when Foggy ran his hands along Matt’s gorgeous strong arms, he found that Matt was digging his nails into his palm. 

“Holy shit, Matt, did I hurt you?” Matt shook his head, so Foggy brought Matt’s fist to his mouth and opened his fingers, dropping a kiss on the half-moon marks. “Then what’s wrong?” 

Matt’s hips started moving in desperate little hitches. “Being patient sucks,” he said, a little breathlessly, and Foggy felt on fire again, even though his soft cock was slipping out. Reluctantly, hoping it would gain him a bit of self-control at this trying time, he tied off the condom and flicked it into the waste paper bin and did up his trousers. 

He ran his fingers up Matt’s cock and it throbbed under his light touch “Can I suck you off?”

Matt only groaned and nodded, so Foggy scooped him up, laid him out on the desk, and knelt between his thighs. Matt was leaking steadily under the condom, and Foggy wanted it gone, wanted to curl his tongue through that thick precome, wanted Matt’s scent on him. But it didn’t matter what he wanted, not at this moment, so he took Matt’s latex covered cock as far down his throat as possible and swallowed around him.

Foggy was a nice guy, but he was a trial lawyer. Frontal attacks were kinda his thing. 

“Oh god, Foggy,” Matt said, his fist pressed to his teeth, and when Foggy smiled around Matt’s cock, he accidentally on purpose let his teeth graze, and Matt jerked like he’d touched a bare wire. “Christ! You’re a bastard, I hate you.”

He sounded on the edge, and Foggy slurped around him once more before pulling off. “You want me to stop?”

“No!”

“You don’t have to get sucked off by a bastard, Matt. You’re in control here,” Foggy tried to sound stern but he was grinning maniacally and also his hand was still stroking up and down Matt’s cock. 

“Fuck, Foggy, please. I need it.”

“I thought you hated me,” Foggy teased. Matt’s head rocked back and forth and his abs were clenching rhythmically. “Sorry what was that?”

“You’re the best!” Matt burst out, then started laughing. “Jesus Christ, Foggy, you know you’re my favourite.”

Foggy shot up to press kiss after kiss to Matt’s mouth--probably should have asked first but he was bubbling over inside--and sped up his fist. “You got another client after this?” Matt shook his head frantically. “Can I make you come all over yourself?” Matt nodded, equally frantically. “Awesome.”

Foggy redoubled his efforts, giving the most enthusiastic head he could till Matt’s thighs were quivering, and just as Matt’s balls drew up in Foggy’s hand, he whipped off the condom and made Matt stripe his own chest, all the way up to his nipples. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god!” Matt chanted, trying to strangle his own shout with his fist, “Foggy!” 

Matt was writhing with aftershocks, because Foggy wasn’t going to stop stroking Matt’s cock till he was told to, so Foggy just leaned awkwardly over Matt spread all over his desk and kissed him back to earth. 

“You good, buddy?”

“Yeah, Foggy,” Matt sighed, smiling like all was right in the world. He sat up and dragged his finger through the come on his belly. “Have you got a--”

Foggy gripped the two halves of Matt’s grey dress shirt, pulled them together, and buttoned them over the mess. Matt’s eyebrows shot up, but Foggy continued buttoning. 

He redressed Matt, pulling his underwear up over his slickness in his cleft and belting the trousers over top. Then he handed Matt his tie. 

“I stink of sex,” Matt complained, but he was smirking as he flipped his collar up to retie his tie. The shirt stuck in damp patches to his torso. 

“I know,” Foggy said, and he sounded dreamy. Matt chuckled. Foggy watched him put on the tie, then shove his phone and things in his pockets with practiced ease, then lean over Foggy for a kiss. "I like it."

“But I’m all sticky.” 

Foggy pulled Matt into his lap and kissed him soundly. “Send me the dry-cleaning bill.”

WIth a regretful glance at the clock, he picked up the phone and hit the number for the security desk. “Hi, this is Foggy Nelson. Can you send someone to escort my friend back down to reception? Thanks Bill, I appreciate it,” he said, as Matt licked his neck. 

By the time Bill the security guard made it to the right floor, Foggy’s open office door wafted only the smell of lasagne and coffee. Matt was in one of Foggy’s guest chairs with his feet propped up on the other, an aluminium foil container in his one hand and a big, innocent smile on his face, and it took someone who was looking for it to see how he adjusted the front of his shirt as he twisted to greet Bill. 

“Next friday?” Matt said, standing and stretching and grabbing up his cane. 

“If you can spare the time.”

Matt smirked. “I’d never miss your party, and you promised me the best cake in New York.”

Foggy’s brow puckered, and Bill, over by door, wrinkled his nose. “I did?” L and Z was a multi-million dollar firm, yes. Generous with perks, not so much. 

“Well, some kind of special treat,” Matt breezed, and Foggy’s face blazed. Behind his glasses, Matt winked. “Don’t lose my invitation in the mail, Foggy, you know the party won’t start till I walk in.” There was a snort that may have come from Bill. 

Foggy palmed his face, full of ridiculous affection and getting hard in his pants again. “Matt, old buddy old pal…”

If Matt grinned any wider he’d sprain something. “Yeah?”

It wasn’t good to tell people you were paying for sex that you loved them, or even that you wanted to be their best friend for real and not in some topsy turvy sexual roleplay. So he shook his head and hoped that Bill couldn’t tell a lovestruck grin from a longstanding platonic one, and said, “button up your jacket and get the hell outta my office.” 

“Sure. Friday though?”

Foggy grinned down at his keyboard, playacting at the fact that he'd already forgotten Matt was even there. “Yeah. Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be allowed to name things anymore. Title from Afternoon Delight by Starland Vocal Band


End file.
